Who Is This?
by Fat Puppy
Summary: A Yappy Obi Story (aka YO)! Yappy Obi is always 13 years old in the YO stories. Obi-Wan gets a wrong number call on his comlink.


**Who is This?**

_**Summary: **_

_**A Yappy Obi Story! Yappy Obi is always 13 years old in the YO stories. Obi-Wan gets a wrong number call on his comlink.**_

* * *

_**Obi-Wan's comlink sounds.**_

Obi: Kenobi here.

Comm: Who's this?

Obi: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who is this?

Comm: Oh, sorry. Wrong number.

Obi: Okay, but who is this?

Comm: I have the wrong number.

Obi: I don't know anyone with that name. Who are you?

Comm: Just someone with the wrong number. I need to go.

Obi: No, wait. I have time to talk. What do you want to talk about?

Comm: Nothing. I need to end the call now. Sorry.

Obi: Don't be sorry. Let's talk. I can tell you about my day. It was exciting. I sliced Master Qui-Gon's knees with my lightsaber. Not on purpose, but it burned. He's with the healers now. Did you know that you can get third degree burns from a saber to the knees? I should've known that. It looked painful. It was painful.

Comm: That's nice. okay, I need go now.

Obi: I should probably go visit him, shouldn't I? I mean, he's my master and all and I sliced those knees up good. Do you think I should go visit him?

Comm: Sure? I don't really know him or you, but yes?

Obi: I think so too. Thanks for helping me decide. My master is great. He's a little tall and unmushy, but I still love him. The Council hates him though. They think he's too rebellious, doing his own thing and winging it on missions. Listening to the will of the Force and not them, it really drives them crazy. It's fun to watch though. The Council's eyes get all angry and red. I just stand there quiet and listen. I'm a good apprentice too. Maybe not the best, but I'll get there.

Comm: That's nice. Okay, I really do need to go.

Obi: Wait! I didn't tell you about the hug I got yesterday from Master Cyan.

Comm: Isn't that the man who drools?

Obi: He doesn't drool. The people around him do when he passes by them. It's a little disgusting, but his hugs are the best in the galaxy.

Comm: Great. Okay. Thanks for the useless information. I really need...

Obi: Are you trying to hang up on me? Master Qui-Gon does that all the time. Picks up the comm, _Obi-Wan, do this...CLICK!_ Then ten minutes later, _Obi-Wan, do that...CLICK!_ Kinda rude, but it's okay. He's old and I forgive him. I think he just forgets to say goodbye and tell me that he loves me, but I know he does.

Comm: I'm sure he does. But...

Obi: Okay, I'll let you go. I'm sure you have other things to do. I like talking to you though. You're a good listener and people just don't listen anymore. Have you noticed that?

Comm: Huh?

_**Obi-Wan hears his comlink beeping for another call.**_

Obi: Uh oh. I gotta go. Master Qui-Gon is calling me. Probably wondering why I've not visited him yet. I'll talk to you later then.

Comm: You don't even know who I am.

Obi: Yeah, but you'll call again. I know you will. I have that affect on people.

Comm: Uh huh. Sure. I'll do just that. This was weird. Okay, bye.

Obi: Bye!

_**Obi-Wan picks up the comm call from Jinn**_

Qui: Obi-Wan, where the hell are you, damn it?

Obi: Master! I was talking to someone on the comm.

Qui: Who?

Obi: I don't know, but I told them all about what happened today with your knees.

Qui: No talking to strangers, they might strangle you. And stop involving the entire Temple in my medical issues.

Obi: Just one man, Master. Not the whole Temple.

Qui: Not yet, no. Give it a day.

Obi: Did you need something, Master?

Qui: Yes, your butt here, now.

Obi: Where are you?

Qui: You know where I am. You put me here.

Obi: Oh, right. Sorry. I promised the man on the comm that I'd come visit you. I'm on my way.

Qui: Bring me an ale from the chiller.

Obi: You can't drink on duty, Master.

Qui: Thanks to you, I am off duty for three days. I need a drink or I may strangle you with your braid.

Obi: My braid isn't long enough. Not yet anyway.

Qui: Obi-Wan.

Obi: On my way, Master!

_**Obi-Wan hangs up, receives another call, picks it up.**_

Obi: Kenobi here.

Comm: Who's this?

Obi: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who is this?

Comm: Oh, sorry. Wrong number.

Obi: Okay, but who is this?

Comm: I have the wrong number.

Obi: I don't know anyone with that name. Who are you?

Comm: Just someone with the wrong number. I need to go.

Obi: No, wait. I have time to talk. What do you want to talk about?

Comm: Oh, crap.

Obi: Hey! It's you again! Good. Let me tell you what just happened with me and Master Qui-Gon...you see...

* * *

The end.


End file.
